


Your Love Is Electric.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [28]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Near Death Experience, Pain, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt electrocution for Dark bingo, Other: studio for Glam bingo, pain for 10_hurt_comfort and seduction for Kinkbingo. Tommy has an accident and it makes him think about missing out on what he wants in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is Electric.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not medically accurate, even though I have been electrocuted before.

He's pumped. They’re in the studio to record the second album and Tommy can't wait to get his hands on his guitar. He's a little nervous about how people will react to hearing him play a new role, but so far it's all been good. The fans love Ashley already and he doesn't blame them, she's awesome, fits right into their little family without any trouble. He passes her on the way to go and get set up. He loves the studio, loves being here with these people. He walks past Adam, watches him smile, because Adam loves the studio as well, he's been so excited, like a kid.

　

Tommy worries that Adam is working too hard, he's been in the studio already, laying down vocal tracks. This is the first time the band has been in with him. He's been working hard, not just in the studio, but doing interviews and a ton of other stuff. He nudges Tommy as he passes, grinning wide and cheeky when he makes Tommy stumble a little. Tommy just mock glares, heading off to set his shit up. He doesn't mind Adam playing around, they’re all excited about being in the studio. He's not seen nearly enough of Adam lately, not outside of work. He's not sure Adam even has a social life right now, he's working so hard. So it's not like Tommy's not the only one who's not been getting to see him all that often, he'll see him plenty on tour, but he still kind of misses Adam right now, so spending the day with him in the studio will be good. He really thought his crush would have gone away by now. He'd convinced himself it was just tour, living in each other’s pockets all the time, but Glam Nation has been over for months and his heart still flutters every damn time Adam looks his way.

　

Most of his stuff has already been sorted out by someone who works at the studio, so all he has to do is plug in his amp. It's not his own amp, it's one that belongs to the studio. It probably costs a fortune, but it's not actually one he recognizes and he knows his amps. So he leans down and plugs it in. He hears the crackle before he feels the pain, sharp and shooting and like nothing he has ever felt travelling up his arm. He doesn't know how he ends up on the ground, just that he's suddenly on his back, wires digging into him and people are yelling. His vision is swimming and when he finally blinks and clears it, he can see Adam's face, bending over him. 

　

"He's awake, call an ambulance," Adam yells.

　

"What? Ambulance?" Tommy asks. He doesn't understand what happened. What in the studio hurt him? The pain in his hand, it feels like fire under his skin and there’s a cramp, like his whole hand is cramping all at once, every muscle at the same time and Adam looks so worried.

　

"Just lie still, baby. It'll be okay, it'll be okay," Adam says and he sounds so panicked and Tommy doesn't like that. His first day in the studio with Adam was meant to be a good day, a fun day, their first chance to kind of hang out in weeks. The pain keeps travelling from his hand up his arm, all the way to his shoulder and he can't describe what's wrong. He just knows that his body doesn't feel right.

　

"What happened?" Tommy asked, trying to clear the fog in his head. He should know what happened, he should, but all he knows is that he's in the studio and he's in pain and Adam is scared. He just wants to kiss Adam and tell him everything will be alright, but he couldn't do that even if his body didn't feel weak, because he doesn't have the right to kiss Adam, no right at all.

　

"You got electrocuted, there must have been something wrong with the amp the studio gave us," Adam explains and he looks pissed at that.

　

"My guitar okay?" Tommy asks, he's not sure what electrocution could do to an instrument.

　

"I don't know, the studio can check it, you don't need to worry about that. I don't care if it is damaged, I'll buy you a new one. I don't want you touching it," Adam admits, voice low, like he's only talking to Tommy. 

　

He doesn't like it when the paramedics come, because Adam has to move, being around Adam made him feel better, now all he has is strangers and the pain in his arm and they put him on a stretcher and carry him out of the studio. Adam comes with him, pushing past the studio staff to stay with him the whole way to the ambulance, and Tommy's relieved when they let Adam come with him. They give him something for the pain in the ambulance. It doesn't take all the pain away, but it helps and Adam holds his other hand. The skin is singed, he can feel the burning, stinging and they put something on that. 

　

They make Adam wait outside when they take him for tests, hooking him up to some machine to check his heart. He feels more with it now, but the pain is still there and he's worried something could be wrong. Once he's had the test, they put him in a private room to wait, they leave oxygen with him in case it becomes difficult to breathe, but his chest feels okay, his body just feels buzzy and his hand hurts. Once he's in a room, they let Adam come in.

　

"The studio called, the amp was faulty, from some new manufacture. It was going to be sent back, but there was some kind of mix up. I'm so sorry, Tommy," Adam says as he comes to sit down beside Tommy's bed. He looks so stressed and pale and Tommy wishes they hadn't put a drip in his arm, otherwise he would climb out of the bed so he could hug Adam, till Adam looked okay and till the pain went away.

　

"Not your fault, it was the studios, kind of and like really bad luck. I mean, I've plugged in so many amps. I've never been electrocuted before. I don't know anyone who has and I know a lot of people who've worked with amps and in studios," Tommy shrugs, no way in hell does he blame Adam, fuck that.

　

"I just hate seeing the people I care about hurt," Adam says softly. He reaches out and lightly touches the bandage now covering the cream on Tommy's hands, his touch so light Tommy doesn't think he'd feel it if he wasn't looking at it. Tommy takes hold of Adam's hand, ignoring the pain in his own, needing the contact.

　

A doctor comes to talk to him, says he got lucky, didn't get zapped enough to affect his heart. The fact that he could have is fucking scary, he could have died in that studio, all from a little electricity, something so simple could have killed him. He can't believe it.

　

"I'm going to give the studio hell for this," Adam grumbles as the doctor leaves.

　

"Just an accident Adam, you heard him, I'll be fine. My arm just hurts. All I want to do is get better, get back to the studio and finish the album. I was really looking forward to playing," Tommy sighs.

　

"You could have died, you heard that as well! And the last thing you need to be thinking about is work, you’re hurt, you’re in pain," Adam looks more than a little upset and Tommy holds his hand tighter. 

　

"I'm in pain, I won't lie and it was scary, really fucking scary, but I'm okay now. Don't make a big deal out of it," Tommy says firmly.

　

"No studio today or tomorrow, no work till the pain goes away, okay?" Adam asks.

　

"Okay, but I'm going to be bored out of my mind. I have no plans for this week, thought we'd be in the studio," Tommy groans.

　

"You could come home with me, let me look after you?" Adam suggests.

　

Tommy doesn't think he needs looking after. He's a grown man and he can deal with pain. It's one arm, not both; he could cope. But staying at Adam's house, with Adam? Well, he's not sure he can pass up on that, so maybe putting up with being hen pecked could be okay, if it means he gets to spend a few nights in Adam's home with him. "Okay, yeah, please, some company would be nice," Tommy nods.

　

They don't make him stay over night, but they tell him he needs to come back if he feels ill. Electrocution can be bad, but Tommy didn't get the worst shock in the studio and they tell him the pain should fade after a day or two. He hopes so, he won't be able to play while he's in this much pain. A car takes them both to Adam's and Tommy doesn't have any clothes to change into, so Adam loans him some pajamas. He has to pull the tie on the bottom extra tight to stop them falling down and he has to roll the legs over so he won't trip, the neck of the top scoops down a little, showing off his collarbone and even though they don't fit, he likes it, likes that he is wearing Adam's clothes.

　

Adam makes him get under a blanket on the sofa, puts on a movie and starts waiting on Tommy hand and foot, drinks, food, painkillers for his arm, even letting him pick out the movies. It's clear Tommy's brush with death in the studio has freaked Adam out. It has Tommy as well, it has him thinking about things a lot. He got electrocuted in the studio today. He could have died, he's lucky he got away with just being in pain. He could have died never knowing if the spark between him and Adam had the potential to be something so much more than just good friends.

　

He thinks losing out on a chance with Adam would hurt more than his hand does and it's a pain that won't be tolerable. Death by electric shock isn't the only way he can lose his chance to be with Adam. There have been boyfriends since he met Adam and one day, he will lose Adam to one of those boyfriends if he doesn't act and that makes his heart hurt so much that the pain is almost physical. So he decides he'll do something about it, tonight he will seduce Adam.

　

He starts his seduction by moving closer to Adam, throwing the covers over them both and resting his head against Adam's shoulder. After a while Adam wraps an arm around him. It makes his heart trip, even though this is nothing new, his heart races every time Adam touches him, but he feels like cuddling with Adam is a good start to his seduction. He wants a hug anyway, it's been a weird, painful, fucked up day and he wants to be close to Adam. He's kind of stupidly in love with this man and he should have tried to seduce him sooner, long before he got electrocuted in the studio.

　

"Adam?" Tommy says softly.

　

"Yeah, baby?" Adam asks, his hand coming up to stroke Tommy's hair, so gentle and it's a distraction from the pain, a very welcome one.

　

"I'm really glad you were with me today, made it less scary. I didn't like it when you had to leave in the studio," Tommy admits. He's not going to lie in his seduction attempted, he's going to be honest about how he feels, instead of hiding how he feels about Adam. He nearly died in that studio, it's time to be brave.

　

"I hated leaving you, too. I was so worried," Adam sighs.

　

"Thank you for inviting me here, I was looking forward to spending time with you in the studio," Tommy says and he had been, he's missed seeing Adam every day.

　

"I like having you around and I wanted to make sure you are okay. Today was scary," Adam says and Tommy turns to face him, his heart racing faster than it has all day and he almost can't believe that a studio amp almost stopped his heart from beating. Once he's facing Adam, Adam gives him this look, like he doesn't know what Tommy is doing and Tommy doesn't stop to explain, he just moves in and kisses Adam, maybe not the smoothest seduction technique, but he's in pain and impatient, so this is the best seduction he can come up with. He's not use to seducing people, so he's glad when Adam starts kissing back.

　

The kiss doesn't last long before Adam is pulling back, questions in his eyes and Tommy isn't sure if he knows how to answer, not with words, so he kisses Adam again. This kiss lasts longer and Adam licks into his mouth, hungry and sensual. Adam pulls him into his arms and Tommy goes willingly, holding on tight with one hand, just resting the painful one on Adam's shoulder. This time when Adam breaks the kiss, Tommy is sure Adam can read 'what the fuck?' all over Tommy's face.

　

"What is this?" Adam asks.

　

"A kiss," Tommy shrugs.

　

"I know it's a kiss. I meant more why? It's been a weird day and what happened in the studio was scary, but I don't get this, why this? Why now?" Adam says, looking confused.

　

"I could have died getting electrocuted in the studio, it made me think. I've wanted you for a long time, but I didn't have the balls to say anything. I got lucky today, just coming out of it with some pain. I don't want to waste anymore time," Tommy explains.

　

"You like me?" Adam asks.

　

"Yeah," Tommy nods.

　

"But I'm a man," Adam says, frowning.

　

"It didn't escape my notice," Tommy smirks.

　

"But you like girls," Adam points out.

　

"I like you as well and a guy when I was eighteen, and one when I was nineteen. Um, and when I was twenty. I've been with a few guys, always casual, no strings hook ups," Tommy blushes. He hadn't lied about his sexuality, he'd told the truth when he'd said he had only ever dated women. He's only ever hooked up with men.

　

"You, you've? Men. You've had sex with men?" Adam asks.

　

"A few times. I didn't mean to lie. I just, I was dating a girl when I auditioned and I didn't want people to think you'd just hired me because I was bisexual, like you were playing favorites and not really into working with straight people. It's stupid. I fucked up, but I like men," Tommy rambles.

　

"But you don't date them? You just want a fuck?" Adam asks.

　

"Normally, that's all I want. It's not all I want from you, though. I think I'm in love with you, and if you don't want me, that's cool, I'll try to not make things weird, but yeah, I want you, all of you and kissing you was my half assed attempt to seduce you," Tommy sighs. God, he knows Adam thinks he is attractive, but that doesn't mean that Adam wants him.

　

"You love me?" Adam says, voice soft and his eyes bright and Tommy is hoping that from his reaction that this isn't a rejection. That would hurt way worse than the pain in his hand. 

　

"Yeah, for a long time now," Tommy nods and he's not expecting it, so when Adam kisses him fast and hard he gasps, sinking into the kiss, into Adam's touch. It ends too soon and leaves him wanting more.

　

"I think I fell in love with you a long time ago, but I never thought I had the chance. God, almost losing you today hurt so much," Adam admits, panting the words out against Tommy's mouth.

　

"It's okay. I'm fine, it hurts, but I'm fine. Does this mean my seduction worked?" Tommy asks, because he didn't do much, but if this means he gets to have Adam, well he'll count it as a success. He's never had to seduce a man before Adam and if Adam wants to be with him for real, Tommy doesn't think he'll ever have to seduce anybody again, male or female. All he needs is Adam.

　

"It worked. I don't think I'd say no to you, no matter how you asked. So you love me, but do you want to be with me? Do you want people to know we're together?" Adam asks, looking worried.

　

"I want to be yours and I want everybody to know that I'm yours," Tommy says firmly and Adam's face lights up and before he knows it, he's being kissed again and all the while he's also being manhandled into Adam's lap. He's wrapped all around the other man, his ass pressing on Adam's half hard cock and he can't help but grind down against it and Adam breaks the kiss to moan.

　

"I should have tried seducing you a long time ago. I would have if I'd been sure you would react like this." Tommy doesn't know what he was afraid of, well he does, he was afraid that Adam would reject him, but he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. He's done it now and all it took was an accident that could have been fatal in the studio to get him into Adam's arms. 

　

"I would have kissed you and done everything to you, if you'd ever tried to seduce me. I'm glad you decided to. I wanted you, but I didn't think I could seduce a straight boy," Adam says, smile soft, like he's really pleased to have Tommy in his lap.

　

"Well consider me already seduced, from every kiss you gave me on stage. That was such a tease, always left me wanting more," Tommy admits and Adam kisses him again, long and slow, deep. The way it feels makes his skin tingle and he can't believe this day, that he went from being electrocuted in the studio, to making out with Adam on his couch. 

　

"Upstairs?" Tommy suggests and what he really means is bedroom and Adam seems to get it, helping Tommy get off of his lap and find his feet. They hold hands on the walk there, Adam being careful to not hold on too tight, because Tommy's hand is still cramping and hurting, his skin feels like it is buzzing, but he doesn't care about his injury right now or the studio or work or anything, because right now he has a seduced Adam taking him to bed.

　

Anyone who said a seduction needs to be slow was wrong. Tommy doesn't need slow, not after so long. In a way it was a long seduction, the whole last tour they had managed to seduce each other and just hadn't known it. But they know it now, the accident has brought them both onto the same page. He stands besides Adam's bed and lets Adam strip him, not just because his hand hurt, but because he wants to watch Adam strip him and he loves the look on Adam's face as he strips Tommy out of his borrowed pajamas. Once he's naked and Adam is staring at him like he's a wet dream come to life, he starts tugging at Adam's clothes; he wants skin, too.

　

Adam is as beautiful naked as Tommy had imagined he would be and he’s imagined it a lot. They get into Adam's big bed, both of them exploring each other’s bodies with hands and lips and tongues and Tommy is hard and aching within minutes, begging for more not long after and Adam doesn't keep him waiting. He gets lube and a condom and he start prepping Tommy slowly and it's been a while, so Tommy is very grateful for the slow, gentle prep. Once he feels ready, he climbs into Adam's lap, wanting to be close, face to face, chest to chest, his cock trapped between them just like on the couch, but with a lot less clothing and his blood boils at the position, so turned on he can hardly think or speak. 

　

"Come on, we've waited long enough," Tommy complains, his arms wrapped around Adam's neck and Adam gets the condom, puts it on and slicks himself up before he starts pushing into Tommy, slow and he's so thick and long that Tommy isn't sure he can take it all, but Adam holds onto him, stroking his sides as he presses every inch into Tommy. He feels full when Adam is finally all the way in and at first it almost feels strange, it has been a very long time since he did anything like this and he's pretty sure Adam has a bigger cock than any man he has ever been with. But then Adam starts rocking gently and sparks shoot through his body and it reminds him of electricity. He can't even be pissed about getting hurt in the studio anymore, because it led to this. 

　

"So beautiful, you feel so good Tommy," Adam says hotly against his neck, before pressing kisses to Tommy's neck, sucking gently on the skin and Tommy knows he's going to have hickeys, but he doesn't care, because he has no intention of hiding that he's with Adam now. Adam starts thrusting harder and Tommy rolls his hips to meet him, picking up the pace, his cock rubbing on Adam's belly and chest with every thrust and it feels so good. The pain in his arm doesn't disappear, but he doesn't care about it anymore, all he cares about is Adam inside of him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

　

Adam licks a path up his neck and then nips his earlobe and Tommy's orgasm hits him like a freight train, completely unexpected, his cock spurting out come between them and it smears all over them both as Adam keeps thrusting, chasing his own orgasm, his movements getting jerkier as he gets closer. Tommy works his cock, rolling his hips and he's so lost in the pleasure that all he can manage to say is Adam's name and soon Adam comes, muffling his shout against Tommy's neck as he fills the condom. Adam holds Tommy close long after his dick has stopped twitching, as it starts to soften inside of him and Tommy clings on, not ready to let go. 

　

"I love you," Adam says softly before he pulls out gently.

　

"Love you, too," Tommy says with a smile. He never thought he would be brave enough to say those words out loud to Adam, but now he's done it once, it feels easy. 

　

"Better than a day in the studio?" Tommy asks, as Adam moves him carefully, so that Tommy is sprawled on the bed, while he gets up to deal with the condom.

　

"So much better," Adam says, slipping back into the bed. He pulls Tommy close and Tommy is more than happy to cuddle closer to Adam. He's warm and comfortable, body humming with pleasure and he feels good despite the pain and weirdness from being electrocuted. 

　

He feels a lot better, but the studio doesn't know that, so when Adam calls the studio the next day to tell them that he won't be in, they don't question Adam's excuse, that he's resting after he got hurt. So they get to spend the whole day in bed together, learning each other’s bodies and as much as Tommy loves playing in the studio and in gigs, he's more than happy to spend a few days in Adam's bed before getting back to that. The studio will still be there in a couple of days, once they've got to spend some time together as a couple. And it was the studio’s fault that he got electrocuted anyway, so Tommy doesn't feel bad about lying to them, not even a little, not when the lie means he and Adam can spend the day seducing each other, over and over. He doesn't think he'll ever get bored of it, bored of Adam. He doesn't think that's possible.

　

The End.


End file.
